warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Howl of the Kubrow
|type = Optional Quest |requirement = Venus to Mercury Junction |reward = Incubator Segment |replayable = }} Howl of the Kubrow is an optional Quest introduced in . This short quest tasks players with finding the equipment necessary to create their own personal Kubrow. Walkthrough The quest unlocks after completing the Junction on Venus and must be started from the Codex. On starting the quest, the player will receive an inbox message: Acquire the Incubator Segment: Unda, Venus Having learned the Corpus acquired an Incubator Segment, the Lotus tasks the player to raid one of their bases on Venus so that a Tenno Operative may steal it as the Corpus are distracted. This is a 10-minute Survival where the player must survive against endless Corpus enemies until extraction is prompted. With the segment acquired, the player must install it in their Orbiter. Find a Kubrow Egg in Feral Kubrow dens: E Prime, Earth With a means to incubate a Kubrow, the player must now find a Kubrow Egg. This can be done in multiple ways: *On any Grineer Forest tileset on Earth, destroying a Kubrow Den has a chance to yield an egg. *An egg can be purchased from the Market for . *Alert Missions may reward an egg. If the player already has an egg, this step is skipped. Incubate and mature a Kubrow using the Incubator In order to incubate the egg, incubator requires an Incubator Power Core. This can found by: *Completing the Earth to Mars Junction. *Purchasing the blueprint from the Market. *Purchasing a pre-built power core from the Market for . With the egg and power core in possession, the incubation can now begin. There are three options to begin incubation. *Random: The egg hatches a Kubrow whose variant, height, gender, color, and fur pattern are completely random. *Genetic Code Template: A pair of templates with stored data imparts their genetic information onto the egg, making the hatched Kubrow more likely to have predetermined features. *Helminth Cyst: A fully developed cyst on player's Warframe can be drained to guarantee a Helminth Charger. Incubation takes 48 hours to complete (24 hours if a Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment is installed), after which the player can name the Kubrow. Defend your Kubrow in combat: Gaia, Earth To earn the newly hatched Kubrow's favor, the player must now take their new companion to Earth to locate a collar and partake a 5-wave Defense against the Grineer with the Kubrow being the defense objective. The Kubrow does not have much health as a standard defense objective, but can be revived if it goes into bleedout. On completion of the mission, a Taichen Collar cosmetic is rewarded, completing the quest. Notes *By default, the Orbiter has 2 available stasis chambers. *The pet that is selected does not necessarily have to be a Kubrow; any pet that can be incubated can be used. *The final mission of the Quest had a bug on release, where failing it would kill the player's Kubrow permanently. 501 Kubrows were lost before the bug was fixed. Media Kubrow Egg.jpg Pet Baby Kubrow 2.jpg|To Pet Baby Kubrow Press Melee Button Pet Baby Kubrow.jpg HOW TO GET A KUBROW - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe 14 8 Howl of the Kubrow Quest Walkthrough Patch History *Added the ability to replay New Player Experience changes: *After watching far too many people struggle (and reading many feedback threads) with the crafting of an Incubator Core in the 'Howl of the Kubrow' quest, we are making it easier! We now give 'Incubator Cores' as a reward for completing the Earth > Mars Junction. Anyone who has completed Howl of the Kubrow will receive one on login automatically. *Changed the Howl of the Kubrow quest phase description from "Wait for your Kubrow to mature" to "Incubate and mature a Kubrow using the Incubator" as Maturing is now done manually by players. *Fixed a progression stopping issue in the Howl of the Kubrow quest if you died and revived in the mission. *Fixed an issue with Howl of the Kubrow quest being prematurely completable. *In order to improve the flow of progressing through quests, every quest mission is now in a location which was previously completed or unlocked, and only in regions which are unlockable before the quest completion is required. Howl of the Kubrow progression: *Venus Unda *Earth E Prime *Earth Gaia *Moved quest acquisition to Venus-Mercury Junction. *Kubrow Egg drop rate increased significantly when playing the Howl of the Kubrow Quest during the Egg hunting Mission. *Fixed the Kubrow's collar not being hidden during the last Mission in the Howl of the Kubrow Quest. *Fixed an issue with the Kubrow Quest ‘Howl of the Kubrow’ being incompletable. *Only play Lotus "you need to find an egg" transmission after Incubator install, not on every retry attempt. Fix for Lotus "you found an egg" transmission never playing. *Fixed grammar errors in the Kubrow Quest intercepted message. *Reduced the amount of voice over repletion heard during the Kubrow quest. *Kubrows are no longer subject to permadeath if they die on a mission without a Collar. This fix was done serverside. *Fixed Ordis Kubrow dialogue spam. *Fixed false 'you got an Egg!' lines in the Howl of the Kubrow quest when you had not received an egg. *Introduced. }} es:El aullido del kubrow pt:Uivo do Kubrow zh:庫狛取得任務 Category:Quest Category:Kubrow Category:Update 14 Category:Lore